<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wooden Swords by DeVloer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688984">Wooden Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer'>DeVloer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Techno speaks Chinese because why not, Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Pain, Techno helps him, Tubbo did an oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno hears a scream in the ravine, and is on his feet in seconds.</p>
<p>Aka, the Techno and Tubbo bonding fic you never knew you needed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wooden Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream filled the ravine, and Techno was on his feet in seconds.</p>
<p>Wilbur and Tommy had left a little over an hour ago, going up to the surface to do all sorts of business Techno couldn't bring himself to care about. He'd just dived into a book and laid on the couch in front of the fireplace, drowsily collecting the little heat there was in this murky cave.</p>
<p>Most of the time they all slept in front of the fireplace. Of course, they had all carved out private chambers for themselves in the stone walls, but most of the time you'd need three to four blankets to fight against the nipping cold so it wasn't really worth it. One of the disadvantages of living underground.</p>
<p>But, although his pride didn't allow him to say it out loud, he could sometimes tolerate the nights where they were all huddled together. It was sort of... nice to be close with the others. Only because it gave him the chance to keep an eye on his two younger brothers though, no other reason.</p>
<p>Tubbo had disappeared into their practice room since early in the morning, and Techno hadn't seen him since. Both were just silently enjoying their alone time in different rooms, and Techno honestly had no need for that to change.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Techno peeked his head through the door of the practice room and widened his eyes at the sight.</p>
<p>Tubbo sat cross-legged on the cushioned material, liquid pooling at his eyes and eyebrows furrowed in pain. Most important, the teen had his hand tightly wrapped around his wrist, fresh blood trailing down his arm and a tossed away sword on the side.</p>
<p>Techno instantly sprung into action, big-brother instincts kicking in like an adrenaline-shot. Running over, he kneeled in front of the other.</p>
<p>"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked gently, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.</p>
<p>Tubbo merely nodded, a soft sob escaping him as he clearly tried to hold back tears.</p>
<p>"Can I see?"</p>
<p>Again, the other nodded before nervously removing his hand, revealing a deep cut across his wrist, just below his palm. As soon as the pressure was released though, the scarlet blood squirted out and splattered all over both the floor, Tubbo's pants, and Techno's pants.</p>
<p>"Shit," Techno cursed as Tubbo let out a whining moan at the sight. Immediately, he raised his hands to undo the buttons of his cape. "You hit an artery, place your hand back."</p>
<p>Tubbo did so obediently, tears finally falling down his face. But Techno didn't take the time to comfort the scared boy, sliding off his cape and wrapping the fabric around the wound, straight over Tubbo's hand.</p>
<p>After twisting it around a couple of times he ordered Tubbo to remove his hand, which was now stained almost all the way to the elbow with blood, and tightened both ends, trying his best to seal off the cut.</p>
<p>"Alright, stay here for a moment, I'll be right back." Techno raised a what-was-meant-to-be a comforting hand to the other's cheek to wipe some of the tears away, before standing up, despite Tubbo's scared whimper, and running out of the room.</p>
<p>When he came back, he had a collection of three different potions in his hands. Pink, purple, and red.</p>
<p>"Here," He sank back down and dropped them on the floor, popping off the cork of the pink one. "Drink this, it'll help the pain."</p>
<p>Gently, he held the liquid up to Tubbo's lips and helped him drink, frowning when he saw how much the boy was trembling. Fortunately, it seemed to lessen as he swallowed, letting out a small whimper.</p>
<p>"Good job," His hand moved up to ruffle the other's hair, before reaching for the purple potion. He was about to feed it to the other like before, but Tubbo instead just grabbed the potion himself and drank it.</p>
<p>Techno waited patiently until the other was finished, grabbing the empty bottle when Tubbo handed it to him.</p>
<p>"Can you give me your wrist?" He saw Tubbo raise his wounded arm, and quickly shook his head. "The one that isn't hurt."</p>
<p>"Oh," Tubbo said, voice weak as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand before showing his other wrist.</p>
<p>Techno grabbed the thin appendage and pressed his thumb on the vein, concentrating on the other's heartbeat. It was steady and strong.</p>
<p>"Alright, I don't think you'll need the strength potion, you didn't lose that much blood."</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded weakly, and Techno stood up. "You might be a bit dizzy, though, can you stand up?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know..." Came the small response.</p>
<p>"Alright, take my hand." He extended his hand down, and Tubbo grabbed it hesitantly, pushing himself up on his legs. It was wobbly, and he had to reach out of Techno's other hand for more support, but he could stand.</p>
<p>"You're going great," Techno murmured encouragingly, carefully guiding the other back to the fireplace. Really, he could've easily just picked Tubbo up and gotten there a lot quicker, but he was sure the younger could be quite embarrassed if that happened, so Techno just let him walk.</p>
<p>It took them five minutes or so, but eventually, Tubbo flopped down on the couch, panting loudly. He must be exhausted, Techno thought as he kneeled down beside the couch. But there was one more thing they'd have to do.</p>
<p>"Can I see your arm again?" He asked gently.</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded drowsily, sitting up a bit straighter as he showed his cape-wrapped wound. Techno raised his hands and slowly started untying the knot.</p>
<p>Tubbo hissed at the moving of the fabric and instinctively pulled his arm back. "Wh-What are you doing? Don't we have to keep pressure?"</p>
<p>"The potions will have made the bleeding stop by now." He explained. "We just have to get a better bandage around it, it won't heal well if we use my cape."</p>
<p>"Ok-Okay."</p>
<p>Slowly, he presented his arm again, and Techno quickly got to work. He didn't miss the way Tubbo's face contracted in pain and fresh tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but didn't stop, figuring it would be best if it was over soon.</p>
<p>Unravelling the cape, Techno heard Tubbo let out a strained gasp. And really, Techno had trouble keeping his own face straight, because god the wound looked terrible. The bleeding had stopped, yeah, but now it was all caked all over his arm in thin layers, crusty patches forming at the edges.</p>
<p>"Alright," He glanced back up and forced a comforting smile at the now again crying boy. "I'll go get a bandage, and we'll get you cleaned up, alright?"</p>
<p>Tubbo just nodded weakly, and Techno stood up to grab a cloth, a bowl of water and some bandages. He quickly came back and dipped the fabric into the water.</p>
<p>Cleaning Tubbo's hand took longer than he expected, and by the time he had a clean bandage wrapped tightly around the cut, the teenager was almost all the way sunken into the couch, eyes lidded.</p>
<p>Guessing the other wasn't in much of a mood to talk, Techno just silently cleaned off himself and changed pants, throwing his dirty ones and cape into the wash. Tubbo's pants were still bloodied too, but Techno wasn't about to violate his privacy like that, so figured they'll just do it tomorrow.</p>
<p>Once he was completely done, he sat down beside the other, whose head had dipped down and eyes had slipped closed. Techno shot him a quick glance, before reaching back for his book which laid on upside down on the armrest.</p>
<p>He nearly flinched when Tubbo shifted and laid his head on top of his lap.</p>
<p>"Sorry about your cape." The younger whispered, while Techno stared at him with wide eyes, surprised about the affectionate action.</p>
<p>"I-it's fine." He brought out, placing an unsure hand on the other's hair. "Let's just practice with wooden swords in the future, alright?"</p>
<p>It was (for the most part) meant as a joke, and Tubbo let out a tired chuckle, adjusting his position. He hitched up his legs so he was almost rolled in some sort of ball, nuzzling the back of his head closer to Techno's stomach and moving his wounded arm up to Techno's knee so it laid more comfortable. </p>
<p>"Can you read out loud for me?"</p>
<p>"Uh," Techno glanced back at his book, still half in shock. The most he had ever touched Tubbo was a short shoulder pat or a hair ruffle, they'd never cuddled or even hugged before. He'd only done that with his brothers or Phil. But the way they were sitting now... </p>
<p>It was like Tubbo <em>was</em> one of his brothers.</p>
<p>His thoughts went back to the question, and he stuttered out a response. "It-It's in, uh, Chinese."</p>
<p>"That's fine." Tubbo merely shrugged, as if the position they were in was the most normal case in the world. "I don't mind."</p>
<p>"...Okay."</p>
<p>Softly, Techno brought life to the neatly written words in his book. It'd been a while since he last spoke in Chinese, but he easily fell back into habit, laying the familiar words in his mouth as he twisted his tongue to pronounce the beautiful sounds Chinese had.</p>
<p>Techno didn't even notice himself smiling fondly as Tubbo's eyes slipped closed and he dozed off into sleep. But Techno didn't stop, he reduced his voice to whispering of course, but he continued reading out loud, finding relaxation in the vibrations of his own voice.</p>
<p>The fire continued cackling, and soon the world started feeling heavier and heavier. The book in his hands started slipping down on his chest, and his head fell down more into the cushions of the backrest. Tubbo's slow breaths only tilted Techno more into unconsciousness, inviting him with open arms to the same place where Tubbo was currently dancing above the clouds.</p>
<p>The world went dark and soon Techno was joining the teenager in the white fluffy comfort.</p>
<p>When Wilbur and Tommy later came down into the ravine, both had an expression of utter surprise plastered over their face, before they had to refrain themselves from giggling. Never, in all of the years had they known the piglin, did they think anyone would ever be able to pull out his soft side beside them two or Phil.</p>
<p>Guess Tubbo just had that effect on people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay can I just say how much fun I had writing this? This like actually really sweet and I loved how it turned out, even though the ending's a bit rushed. I hope you enjoyed reading it too!</p>
<p>Sleep well my dazzling dewdrops!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>